Pokemon: Team Infinty
by HTFBrony333
Summary: A absol named Zane, along with his childhood friend named Darcy, the Umbreon, forms a team before their hometown gets destroyed by Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus. They call themselves Team Infinity. They come across allies, enemies, and a Sylveon who's always watching zane. They also come across a mysterious evolution known as Mega Evolution
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Team Infinity**

**Chapter 1: Ceremony **

In the world of Pokémon, big and small, lived a dark type Pokémon absol named Zane who lived in a valley with his mother, a liepard, and father, a mightyena. Zane was adopted when he was 10, Liepard and Mightyena took him in. His parents mysteriously died when he was an egg and he spent 10 years alone. He has one close friend, a very young, very playful, very annoying normal type Pokémon Eevee named Darcy. Darcy is soon going to evolve into one of the eevee evolutions. She wanted to be an umbreon so she can be like zane, a dark type Pokémon. One day, zane took a walk and encounters something that changed his life, forever. Taking a walk through a forest path, Zane hears Darcy calling his name. Zane sighs as he turns to the energetic eevee. "Hi, darcy," He sighed. Darcy catches up to him smiling. "What do you want?" "Just want to say hi to my best friend!" Darcy answered, happily running around zane. "C'mon! Let's play! Let's play!" Zane wasn't in the mood for playing, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Sometimes he just couldn't stand Darcy when she jumps on him, literally. Sure, she's a 12 year old eevee and looks up to him, but does she ever hear of too much playing? "Err…sorry, dar. I just came on this walk for peace and quiet." Zane replied. The young eevee sadly looked at him with pleading brown eyes and wore the most adorable puppy eyes that couldn't be ignored.

"Please?" she asked. Zane hated it when she wore cute faces, so he sighed, again. "Fine…if it satisfies you." Darcy stopped begging and happily smiled. "Hooray! Tag!" she said as she tagged zane on his leg, hitting him a little too hard. "Ow!" he yelled. Darcy started to run as she yelled, "Catch me if you can!" Zane growled and started running after the eevee. "GET BACK HERE!" he angrily yelled. Darcy thought he was playing around, but he wasn't he was literally trying to catch her. "I swear when I get my claws on you…!" he thought to himself as he ran faster. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to the energetic eevee. Finally, at sundown, they take rest on a meadow hill. "Hah…hah….hah…how can you…not get…tired…from all that running…?" zane panted. Darcy jumped up and down. "I am always so full of energy I just don't know what to do with it! I wanna run and run and run and run!" Darcy said, as she went on and on about running and playing.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Why did I ask?" he thought to himself. Zane put his paw on Darcy's mouth, stopping her from talking. "I get it…I get it." He said. Darcy finally stopped running as she sat next to zane. "So, besides running and playing…what are your thoughts on battling?" zane asked. Darcy's ears went down. "Ugh…I don't like battling. It's too hard." She answered. Zane was shocked, he never heard any Pokémon that disliked battling…expect for his mom. "Then, how are you going to defend yourself?" he asked again. Darcy's ears went up as she gave him the most obvious answer,

"By running of course!"

"Besides running."

"…I meant by fleeing."

"You flee from battle?"

Darcy slowly nodded her head. Zane didn't know what to say next, he changed the subject. "Say, isn't the time of year of the Evolution Party? Aren't you participating?" he asked. Darcy happily replied by,

"Yep! Tonight I'm finally going to evolve into an umbreon! HOORAY!"

"Wait, umbreon? I thought you wanted to be an espeon? Y'know, like your mother?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to be an umbreon because I realized how cool dark types are!"

Zane smirked at Darcy. "So, are you saying that I'm cool?"

"Uh…yes?"

Zane started to laugh. "Zane? You're coming to the ceremony, right?" Darcy asked. Zane stopped laughing. To be honest, he did want to go, but its Thursday his dad is coming home to give him some more extreme training. Zane hesitates some more and then he nodded. "Hooray! I'm going to go home so I can get ready! Bye Zane!" the eevee ran all the way back home, leaving a cloud of dust. Zane got up, he decided that it's time to go home. Zane took his time, until he saw a strange cloud of white dust. Zane stopped walking, watching the pretty cloud of dust stirring the wind. "Wow," he said, gazing at the dust. He wanted to take a closer look, but the dust quickly went away as he stepped closer to it.

Zane gave up, he was running late for dinner. He decided to run home, but when he wasn't looking, a mysterious Pokémon appeared from the pink mist, she was a Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on it, one on her left ear and one around her neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips.

She watched as zane ran away. She smiled as she disappeared into pink mist again. Meanwhile, zane ran down the path, finally running inside his home. "I'm home! Hah…hah…" he panted. Liepard, his mother, walked out of the kitchen. "Zane! Where have you been?" liepard asked, walking closer to him to nuzzle him. Zane stepped back, "I…I was playing with Darcy." He answered, out of breath. Liepard smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Oh, that little child. Still doesn't know when to keep still. Now, your father is coming home, mind picking some Oran and Pecha berries for me?" Zane sighed, "Alright." Zane walked out of the house, going to the back of the house towards the garden.

Zane grabbed two baskets and started picking berries. Most of the Oran berries were high up, he couldn't reach them. Zane tried to use his horn, but it was no use. "Ugh! Come on! Come on!" he grunted. Then, the mysterious magical Pokémon came back. When zane wasn't looking, she used her feelers to grab most of Oran berries, making them fall onto his horn and head. "Ow! OW! OW!" he yelped. He shook his head, trying to get fallen berries off of his horn. The mysterious Pokémon giggled, disappearing again. "Ugh, how in the heck did that happen?!" zane asked himself, using his claws to rip the berries off of his horn. Zane looked around, shrugged, and picked new berries from the bushes. When he was done, he carried the two baskets on his back, and went home. "I'm ba-" zane called, as soon as he opened the door. Then, a mightyena ran out of the kitchen, leaped into the air, and pounced on zane. The mightyena growled and snarled at zane, but zane cried, "Dad!" Mightyena chuckled, getting off of his son. "Zane! How's my boy doing?" mightyena asked. "Fine. But um…" zane answered, suddenly remembering about Darcy's evolution party. "Can we not train today?" Mightyena froze. "What?" "I-I mean Darcy said that she wants to see me at the ceremony tonight, she's going to evolve into an umbreon." Zane stuttered. "I see…" mightyena said. "If you skip out on this training, zane, we're going to train extra hard. Starting next Thursday." Mightyena said. "Why is so important to you to train me!? I'm 14 years old! I can train myself!" zane yelled, angrily. Zane didn't mean to say that, it just that it gets so annoying that his dad always mentions about training. "Zane!" liepard cried. "No," mightyena said, cutting his wife off. "If zane wants to go to this ceremony, he can go, I'm not stopping him. Go ahead, you deserve a break after all. Sorry for getting on your tail so much, zane."

"…"

Zane walked to his room, speechless. "Why do I have to be such a hothead?" zane asked himself, lying down on his bed. He looked at the clock, "30 minutes before the ceremony." Zane didn't get up when his mother called him for dinner, 20 minutes ago. Liepard finally walked into his room, with a plate in her mouth. She placed it on his desk. "Zane? Honey?" liepard said, shaking Zane's body. "Hmmm…?" zane moaned, sleepily. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked him, sitting down. "No." zane quickly answered.

*Grumble*

"That sounds like your stomach zane. You're a terrible liar sometimes." Liepard laughed. "Ugh, stupid stomach." Zane thought to himself. "Here, eat. The ceremony is in 10 minutes" liepard said, leaving the room.

"WHAT!?"

Zane looked outside to see ceremony lights lighting up the sky. "Oh no. Nononononono!" zane cried, quickly gobbling up his food and quickly leaving the house with a,

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Zane ran to the town's square. He needed to get to the stage, ASAP. There is a huge stage, where Pokémon evolve. "Zane!" a voice cried. Zane stopped running and turned around. A shinx was running to him, with Darcy. Zane sighed in relief. Darcy was the first to catch up. "Zane! I knew you would make it!" she happily said. "Told you. Excited?" zane replied, smiling. Darcy's ears went down, "Nervous." she said, softly. Zane's eyes widen slightly, he had never heard Darcy say that she's nervous. Zane turned to shinx, "You're nervous too, aren't you Shinx?" zane asked. Shinx shook his head. "No! I'm excited! I've always wanted to be a Luxio!" shinx answered. Zane looked at the town's square clock, 5 minutes left. "You two should get going. I'll be watching in the audience." zane said. Shinx smiled. "Great! Come on, Darcy!" shinx said, dragging the nervous Eevee to the back of the stage. Zane started to take his seat, but in the corner of his eye, he saw the cloud of dust again. This time, it's pink. Zane looked deeply at it, and saw a Pokémon he never seen before. "What is...no, who is that?" zane asked, walking closer to the mist. Zane saw a pair of blue eyes looking right at it. Zane couldn't find words to say next. The sound of fireworks startled him, so did the mysterious Pokémon. Zane shook his head and the Pokémon is gone. "What? The? Heck? Was?" zane asked, looking right and left to see if he could find the Pokémon again. But she's absolutely gone. Then,

"Welcome! Welcome! To the Evolution Party! Where young Pokémon such as Eevees, Shinxs, Pichus, etc. evolve right in front of you! I know how much you want to see your loved ones evolve and grow in front of you so let the evolution begin!"

The loudspeakers said aloud. "Oh crap! I gotta go!" zane said, running to quickly take his seat before it was all full. Just in time, before a fat Snorlax could take his seat, zane sat down and began to watch young Pokémon evolve. It literally took two hours, until Shinx came up in stage, with a Rare Candy, ate it, and he started to glow brightly. Most Pokémon watched as Shinx was no longer shinx, but he evolved into Luxio. Pokémon clapped, cheered, and whistled. "Congratulations Shinx! You evolved into Luxio!" Pokémon said, cheering. Luxio happily smiled, feeling proud as he exited the stage. "Next up, we have Darcy the Eevee! Evolving into an Umbreon!" a Mr. Mime said on the microphone. Zane cheered as most Pokémon did the same. When the curtains opened up, there was Darcy. But, she was trembling.

*Silence*

"Um...Darcy? What are you doing?" zane whispered. Darcy continued to shake as she whimpered,

"I...I...I..I CAN'T DO IT!"

With that, Darcy jumped off the stage and ran deep into the forest. "DARCY!?" zane yelled, jumping over the Snorlax and ran after his friend. Luxio did the same, but the two of them lost the fast Eevee. "Darcy! Darcy!" Luxio called her, searching for her in bushes and trees. "She could be anywhere! The forest is too dark!" Zane said, looking around. Then, he heard sobbing. "Do you hear that?" zane asked. Luxio nodded as the both of them followed the sound that led to a opening in the forest. The moonlight's glow light the way as zane could now see. "Look!" Luxio said, pointing to a large tree. There was a large gap inside of it where the sobbing was coming from. Zane walked to it up jumped. He used his front paws to hold himself against the tree and look inside the tree hole. There was Darcy, lying in a pile of leaves and cried. "Darcy?" zane whispered. Darcy's ears twitched as she turned to the Absol in front of her. "Z-zane." Darcy whined. "What happened back there?" zane asked.

"I...I...don't know! I got nervous and anxious!"

"Why? Should this be a piece of cake to you?"

"No! Too much Pokémon! Too much Pokémon! When I practiced, it's easier when 1 or 2 Pokémon watched, but 40 to...to...100! Is too much!"

"Darcy. There were only 20 Pokémon in the audience."

"It's STILL too much!"

Darcy cried, leaning on Zane's cheek. "Darcy, how do you think your parents feel about this?" zane asked. "D-d-disappointed? Worried?" Darcy answered. "I would agree with worried. You worked hard for this moment to come, now you're throwing it away? Don't you want to become strong like your father?" zane replied. Darcy sniffed as zane wiped her tear away from her eyes. "C'mon. You can do it. I KNOW you can." zane added, giving her a confident smile. Darcy looked down, wiped her tears away, and nodded. "O-okay. I think I can do it." Darcy said eagerly. Zane smiled, jumping off of the tree as Darcy jumped out. "Alright! You got her! Quick, let's go before-" Luxio called. Suddenly,

"Sludge Bomb!"

Zane quickly looked behind him and saw the attack coming right at him and Darcy. "DARCY MOVE!" zane cried, picking up Darcy by her fur collar and moved out of the way. The poison attack hit the grass, causing it to turn black. Bushes rustled as a large Scolipede appeared out of the darkness, "You are in MY territory!" the angry bug and poison type Pokémon yelled, getting ready to attack. "Get behind me, Darcy!" zane yelled, preparing himself for battle. "B-but zane! You're weak against bug!" Darcy cried. "Don't worry about it! Go run and hide! Luxio! Get help!" zane yelled. Luxio nodded, running as fast as he can back to the ceremony for help. "Prepare yourself! Poison Tail!" The Scolipede yelled, swinging his purple tail at zane. Zane jumped and Darcy ran in bushes to watch the battle. Zane's horn glowed white as he yelled, "Razor Wind!" The razor wind was blasted towards the Scolipede and hit him. But, when the smoke cleared, it barely had any effect. "What?" zane gasped, landing on his feet. "Not very effective, let me show you a move that's SUPER affective! Poison Sting!" Scolipede yelled, unleashing the attack at zane. Zane quickly moved out of the way, ran to Scolipede and yelled,

"Bite!"

Zane bit the large Pokémon's torso, and he suddenly felt sick. Zane fell to his feet and he coughed. "Heh. My ability is Poison Point! You stupid absol!" Scolipede laughed. Zane weakly fell down. "ZANE!" Darcy screamed. "Poison Tail!" Scolipede yelled, swinging his tail again. The poison attack hit zane, he screamed as he crashed into a tree. Zane fell onto his side. There's no way he can beat this guy! Zane weakly stood up, still struggling to fight. "Sh...sh...Shadow ba-" zane cried, preparing his shadow attack. Scolipede quickly moved to zane and yelled, "Bug BITE!" The bug type attack bite zane. It's super effective! Scolipede threw zane across the battlefield. Zane landed on his back and didn't get up. Zane was weak, the poison is too much to handle. The Scolipede walked to zane. "Hahahaha...you pathetic worm. I will WIN this battle!" Scolipede laughed. Preparing his final attack, Scolipede yelled, "Time to finish you! Sludge Bo-"

"Shadow Ball!"

Scolipede turned and the shadow ball attack hit his face. HE grunted as he saw who made that attack. It was none other than Darcy the Eevee. "D-darcy...?" zane weakly coughed. "Leave zane alone you bully! Swift!" Darcy yelled, shooting her starry attack at the poison type Pokémon. Scolipede screamed as he backed away. Scolipede prepared his attack, but Darcy used Sand Attack to lower his accuracy. Darcy kept using sand attack until scolipede's accuracy couldn't be lowered anymore. No matter how many attacks Scolipede used, he couldn't touch darcy. Zane watched in amazement. "Swift!" Darcy yelled. The Scolipede yelled, falling to the ground, defeated. Darcy gasped happily, "I did it! I did it!" she said, running to the poisoned absol. Zane forced himself to smile and weakly got up. "G-g...great job Darcy..." zane said. All of a sudden, the mysterious Pokémon saw Zane poisoned. She used her feelers to send a could of dust to him. Zane saw what was happening, but was too weak to do anything. Soon, he was cured of the poison and the cloud and the Pokémon went away. "What was that?" Darcy asked. Zane shrugged as he turned back to darcy. She had an unpleasant look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I suddenly feel...weird." darcy answered. Just when zane was going to ask her what she means, her entire body glowed white. Zane gasped, Darcy is evolving! Zane stepped back as he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him. Darcy grew and the light faded away. Darcy is no longer a Eevee, she's an Umbreon! "Darcy! You evolved!" zane happily said. Darcy looked at herself, black fur, yellow rings, and smiled. "Wow! I look amazing!" darcy said. Zane's eyes widen, Darcy's voice has changed. Then,

"Over here! Come on everyone!"

Zane turned to see Luxio and a group of Pokémon running towards them. "Dude! Are you alright!?" Luxio asked. Zane nodded slightly. "Darcy!" A espeon cried, happily and relieved. Another Umbreon ran to darcy and nuzzled her. "I'm so proud of you!" he said. Darcy nuzzled her mother an father back. "Thank you!" darcy said. So, the ceremony has finally ended and zane went home. One thing was bothering him, who was that mysterious Pokémon that's always following him?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this was too long. But I make sure the next story will be shorter, not that short. Thanks for reading again and don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

**Pokémon: Team Infinity **

**Chapter 2: Attack **

**3 years later... **

Zane is now 17 years old and he's grown stronger. Darcy gotten a bit older, about 15 years old. Mightyena, Zane's dad, had stopped training him and the mysterious Pokémon won't stop following zane. Zane done a bit of research on her and found out that she's a Sylveon. Sylveon are rare Pokémon and are one of the Eevee evolutions. But sadly, most of them has been wiped out by Pokémon Hunters because of their feelers they have. Zane felt bad and wanted to talk to the Sylveon, but whenever he tried getting near her, she would always disappear. Eventually, Zane gave up. But one day, it happened that changed zane and Darcy's life forever. Zane just came back home from Darcy's house, when his mother was watching the news. It looks like a heavy rainstorm will start tonight, Pokémon are suggested to stay indoors until it blows over. Soon, about 2 hours later, rain started to fall. Zane looked out his window, he hated it when it rains. "Ugh...why must rain ruin everything?" zane asked himself. He had nothing to do, the electricity has stopped working due to the storm, so his electronics had shut off. So, zane lied in bed, hoping the storm will be over soon. Nevertheless, the rain did not stop for weeks. Finally, the rain had stopped. Everyone was relieved, until the news said about a small earthquake coming towards Zane's hometown. Everyone soon panicked, hiding in their basements until the earthquake faded. Just when everyone thought the storms were gone, there was a tornado warning. "Oh, come on!" zane yelled as he saw the wind blowing wildly. Weeks later, the attack happened. Zane was outside with Darcy and Luxio, just talking and hanging out like normal teenagers do, until the ground shook suddenly. "Whoa! What's happening?!" Luxio cried. "It's an Earthquake!" zane screamed, closing his eyes and hung onto Darcy. Then, it started raining heavily and a sudden gust of wind blew. "Ack! What's going on!?" Darcy cried. Zane opened one eye as he saw three figures floating in the sky. "Wh-what the he-" zane gasped. Then,

"Shock wave!"

"Hurricane!"

"Earth Power!"

All three attacks hit the three teenage Pokémon. First, Luxio got hit by the Earth Power move, causing him to crash into three trees. Darcy got hit by the Hurricane move, she got hurled into the air and landed on top of a house roof. Finally, Zane got hit by the shock wave attack, he screamed as he crashed into a wall. Zane's vision blurred as he saw the three legendary Pokémon, Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus. He gasped, he learned about them in school, but what are they doing here? Landorus attacked houses, Thundurus attacked Pokémon, and Tornadus made sure everything was in complete disaster. Zane weakly got up. Pokémon tired attacking them, but failed utterly. "M-mom! Dad!" zane weakly said. making his way back home. Darcy jumped off the roof, barley landing on her feet, and followed zane. Luxio walked out of bushes and followed them. "D-darcy! Go make sure your parents are alright! You too, Luxio!" zane yelled, dodging an incoming boulder that was flying in the air by Tornadus's powerful wind. Darcy and Luxio nodded, separating ways as zane ran as fast as he could back home. Landorus saw zane running, summoned giants rocks from the ground, and hurled them at him. Zane turned around and gasped. Zane moved out of the way and...

*BOOM!*

*CRASH!*

*POW!*

Giant rocks hit houses instead of zane. Zane moved on, continuing running. He was almost home, "Mom! Dad! Please be alright!" zane cried, hoping and praying his adopted parents are alright. But, when he made a left, he stopped running. He froze in horror. "N-no..." he said, walking to the rumble of his house. "**MOM! DAD!**" zane screamed, running to his destroyed house. He searched for his parents as rain water and tears blinded him. Zane used his paw to wipe them away and dig for his parents. He kept digging, until he saw a bloody paw. Zane moved a giant debris out of the way and saw the severely injured Liepard in front of him. "MOMMY! Are you alright!?" zane screamed, tears blinding him again. "Z...zane?" liepard coughed. A huge explosion came from behind him.

** [Attack on Titan OST - Eren's Mother Death Theme (Vogel Im Kafig)] **

"Mom! Come on! Get up! Where's dad!? We gotta go!" zane screamed. Liepard coughed some more. "Your father...M-Mightyena he...he's dead. He saved me...from the debris..." liepard answered. Zane's eyes widen. "No..." he whispered. Then, the ground shook. Zane slowly turned to see Landorus floating towards him. "G-get the FUCK away from us! Razor Wind!" zane screamed, protecting his mother as he attacked the legendary Pokémon. But, it didn't do anything to Landorus. "Pathetic Absol..." Landorus growled. Zane breathed heavily, there was no way this was happening. "Z-zane...ZANE! Go, run away!" Liepard yelled, coughing as he tried getting up. "What the hell are you saying!? NO way! We gotta move!" zane yelled back, helping his mother up. "No...I...want to avenge your father. I want...you to take Darcy and run." liepard said, through a cracking voice. Zane shook his head. "ZANE! Listen to me for the last time!" Liepard screamed angrily, as Landorus picked up a huge boulder. "I may not be your real mother, but I want you to run away! Run and hide! Be a strong absol! Even if I was your real mother, I'm sure she would've done the same!" Zane could no longer hold in tears. He let them fall freely as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled her. "I...I love you mom..." absol said, for the first time in his life. Liepard's eyes was filled with tears as she nuzzled zane back. "I love you too, sweetie. Go." Zane hesitated, but if he didn't move, the boulder would crush his mother, along with him. After giving his mother one last kiss, he ran, ran and didn't look back. He heard a giant explosion from behind him. He turned and saw Landorus crushing his mother with the boulder over and over again, like she was nothing but an insect getting crushed by a shoe.

Zane kept going, he needed to find darcy and Luxio and get out of the town. He ran to darcy and saw darcy crying beside her father. "Darcy?" zane said. Darcy turned to the absol. "Z-zane...daddy...he's..." darcy sobbed. Zane looked at the dead Umbreon beneath him. Zane didn't say anything, he picked up the Umbreon and walked to a certain spot. "Darcy. Use dig here." zane said. "Why?" darcy asked, sniffing. "Do it." zane said. Darcy dig a hole, not too deep or shallow, just enough. When darcy climbed out, zane placed her dead father and buried him. "Zane?" darcy said. "He died with a good life. He had a loving daughter and wife. You shouldn't worry about him now that he's in a different place." Zane replied, turning to darcy. Darcy's tears were mixed with rain water as she sobbed harder, onto Zane's fur coat. Zane didn't mind, because he was just as sad as Darcy. They both ran safely out of the town and hid in a cave for the night. For the rest of the day, the two Pokémon cried, Darcy especially. Zane comforted her, like what her dad done to her. It made darcy slightly happy that she was with a very close friend. She soon fell asleep as zane lied with her. In the middle of the night, darcy was fast asleep. Zane couldn't sleep. He wanted to know why those three monsters suddenly attacked their hometown. Then, a pink light caught zane's attention. He lift his head up and saw the Sylveon, sadly looking at him. She walked to him while zane watched. "I'm terribly sorry. Truly I am. It's all my fault." she gently said, using her feelers to wipe zane's tear away. "Wh-what do you mean?" zane asked. But, Sylveon turned around and surrounded herself in pink mist. "Wait I-" zane said. Too late, Sylveon vanished into thin air. Zane brought a claw to his cheek were Sylveon touched him. The feeler was soft and silky. Zane lied down to sleep, he wanted revenge. He wants to avenge his family, Darcy's family, and everyone else that lost their loved ones by them!

"They're going to pay. Those three bastards will pay!"


	3. Chapter 3: First Adventure

**Pokémon: Team Infinity **

**Chapter 3: First Adventure **

Two front paws woke Zane up, shaking him. "Zane! Hey! Wake up!" Darcy called. Zane opened his eyes and yawned. He saw the morning sun lighting the cave's exit and entrance. Zane got up. "Well...I guess we move on." zane said, walking away. Darcy got up and followed Zane. They walked through the large forest, not saying a word to each other. Finally, Darcy broke the silence. "Zane? What do we do now?" she asked. Zane didn't answer. He hung his head and answered to Darcy. "*Sigh*...I don't know. We should probably find a nearest town, and...live there for now." "Why not form a team?" darcy asked, her Umbreon tail shaking. Zane turned to her. "A team?" he asked. Darcy nodded her head. "I thought up the idea last night! We can't let those monsters take what we once had! We should take back what was once ours, pride!" darcy said. Zane stopped walking and stared at darcy. It's not a bad idea, zane did want revenge. Just when zane was going to say something,

"HELP!"

Darcy and zane heard a pleading cry near bushes. Zane and darcy ran to it and an espeon ran past them, as fast as she could. "Who was-" darcy said. Then, the ground shook, like footsteps were causing it. Zane turned and cried, "MOVE!" he pushed darcy out of the way and a Haxorus ran past the, roaring angrily. "Stop her!" he yelled. Zane and darcy watched Haxorus angrily run after the espeon. "Sh-should we help!?" Darcy cried. "What kind of question is that!? Let's go!" zane answered, running after the Haxorus as darcy followed him. The Espeon kept running, panting as she ran into a dead end of the forest. She heard the Haxorus roar as she turned around. "I got you know! Hand it over, Mist!" Haxorus roared. "N-no, Fang! I won't this stone belongs to my father and you know it!" The espeon cried, pulling out a blue stone from her satchel. Fang angrily growled. "Does it look like I give a shit? Hand it over!" Fang growled, walking closer to mist. "H-HELP!" mist screamed. Then,

"Shadow Ball!"

A shadow ball attack flew behind fang and hit his back. He grunted, turning around as he saw Darcy and Zane running towards them. "Leave her alone!" darcy yelled, unleashing another shadow ball at fang. Fang deflected it with his tail. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" fang growled. Zane ran to the Haxorus, disappeared, and went in front of the shivering espeon. "I should say the same thing!" zane growled. Fang chuckled, "Such speed you have. Your little friend too, but, I'm giving up until you step away from that espeon!" Zane prepared his horn for another razor wind. "Come at me, bro." zane said. Fang stepped back and yelled, "Dragon Rage!" Fang unleash a purple beam at zane and mist. Darcy acted quick, she used her quick attack to quickly push mist out of the way and zane dodged it. "Are you okay?" darcy asked mist. Mist nodded as she watched zane fight the strong dragon type Pokémon. "Bite!" zane yelled, running up to the Haxorus and bite his face. Fang screamed as he tried shaking the absol off of him. Fang saw a large tree and ran to it. Zane saw what he was doing and he quickly jumped off of fang, making fang crash himself to a tree. "Heh. You're strong, but stupid." zane smirked. "Believe me, I'm just getting started! Dragon Dance!" Fang yelled as his body glowed brightly. Zane was confused at first, until fang's attack and speed was boosted. "Dual Chop!" Fang yelled, hitting zane's body over and over again. Zane screamed as he fell to the ground. Zane started to get up, but fang yelled, "Giga Impact!" Fang was charging to Zane. Zane couldn't move due to the amount of damage he had. Then, Darcy ran in front of Zane and yelled, "Flash!" Darcy's rings on her body glowed super brightly, causing Fang to lose focus and blind him. "AAHH! My eyes! You little brats!" fang cried, trying to see again. "Now's our chance! Come on!" darcy cried, helping zane up and they ran with the espeon away from the angry Haxorus.

When they finally had a great distance from fang, they took a rest near a lake. "Are...are you oka-" zane panted as he turned to mist. Mist suddenly ran to zane and nuzzled him, sobbing. "Th-thank you! Thank you so much! I-I thought I was finished and fang was going to kill me and...and...and!" mist sobbed, burying her face into zane's chest. Zane found himself blushing, hard. Darcy growled at zane and stubbornly turned away. "U-um..." zane said, gently pushing Mist away from him. "S-so...what's your name?" he stuttered. "Oh! I'm sorry. I-I'm Mist!" mist answered. "I'm Zane, and this is my friend Darcy." zane said, introducing himself and darcy. Mist smiled at Darcy and said, "You must be the brave Umbreon that saved me and zane! Thanks!" Darcy looked away from mist and said, "Yeah...whatever." "Darcy!" zane growled. "No! No! It's alright! I get that kind of attitude a lot." mist said, looking at zane. Zane blushed again. "So, do you have a family you need to head to?" zane asked, trying not to blush in front of mist. "Actually. Yeah. But, they don't like outsiders." mist answered. "G-great! How far is it?" zane said, relieved. "It's over that mountain." mist pointed, behind zane. Zane slowly turned around and saw a huge mountain. "Well...damn it." zane sighed. "You won't help me?" Mist asked, giving zane a very pleading look. "I-I-I...didn't say-" zane answered, finding his heart beating fast. "Please?" mist said, looking deeply into zane's red eyes. "O-okay! Okay, we will, right darcy?" zane answered, turning to the pissed off Umbreon, fire angrily surrounding her body. "SURE!" she growled, angrily stomping towards the mountain. "Oh my...Darcy. She doesn't like me." mist said, sadly. "Don't worry, I'll deal with this." zane said, running to catch up to darcy. Darcy walked angrily as zane ran in front of her. "What the hell is the matter with you!?" zane yelled at her. "I should say the same thing to you! Why were you staring at her like that?! You just met!" Darcy yelled. "Why are you so mean to her?! You just met!" Zane yelled. "Are you saying I should TRUST that espeon!?" darcy asked. "Yeah! She wanted US to help her!" zane yelled. "Yeah, HELP! Not stare at her and let her nuzzle me!" darcy yelled. Zane sighed, calming down.

"Alright darcy, I'm going to ask you a very serious question." zane said. "What?" darcy growled. Zane took a deep breath and asked her, "Darcy. Are you jealous?" "**NO!** I just met her!" Darcy yelled. Zane suddenly stepped closer to darcy and stared deeply into her eyes. "Wh-what are you...?" darcy asked, blushing. "Look at me deep in the eyes and say that you're not jealous." zane said. Darcy stared into zane, blushed into a crimson red, and stepped back. "I-I said no! Let's just help that espeon!" darcy growled, walking back to Mist. Zane watched darcy and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4: Over The Mountain

**Pokémon: Team Infinity **

**Chapter 4: Over The Mountain **

Zane, Darcy, and Mist made their way to the large mountain and started climbing it. "So. Mist?" zane said, starting a conversation. Mist turned to zane. "Who was that Haxorus?" zane asked, jumping on a rock as he helped mist up. "Fang. He's dangerous. He's a monster! He destroyed everything I've own! Research I've had is gone! Crushed into pieces because of him! My father's struggling to charge it up." mist answered. "Research? What are you researching on?" zane asked. Darcy caught up and listened as well. Mist pulled out a blue stone, which shined brightly in the sun. "You see this? This stone is called The Peace Stone. It's suppose to bring peace and harmony for Pokémon like us. But there's too much hatred and selfishness for it to work. It's slowly losing power, that's why Fang wants it. If he gets his claws on it, it won't be called the Peace Stone, it'll be Called The Destruction Stone." mist explained, putting the orb back in her bag. "That's horrible. Don't worry! We'll get over this mountain so you can be back with your father!" zane said, smiling. Mist smiled. "Thank you both!" she said. Then, zane stopped walking, making mist bump into him and darcy bump into her. "Ow! You could at least give us a warning when you stop!" darcy yelled. Zane didn't move. "Zane? What's wrong?" mist asked. Zane closed his eyes, as if he's sensing something. Then,

"Girls. Be careful."

Zane said, facing the rocky path. "Why?" darcy asked. "Something's wrong. This path is too...quiet." zane said, jumping from boulder to boulder. Mist and darcy did the same, carefully jumping and landing. Then,

"Dragon Pulse!"

Startled, darcy turned around and the attack hit the boulder she was on. Darcy screamed as she flew into the air. "DARCY!" zane screamed. Darcy landed crashed into some boulders with a cloud of dust in the air. "THAT was for using flash on me, you little bitch!" fang growled. "You!" zane yelled, turning around. "Hand over that espeon and the stone! Nobody gets hurt!" fang said, walking onto the path. Suddenly, the ground shook. Boulders stated moving as it was getting hard for zane, mist, darcy, and fang to stay on their paws. "What's going on!?" mist cried. Then, rock type Pokémon appeared out of the ground. An angry Crustle, Nosepass, Geodude, and more angrily approached zane, mist, darcy, and fang. They all started attacking. Darcy tried using her flash, but it was hard to escape when they are surrounded by rocks. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fang yelled, using Dragon Pulse. "No! Don't do tha-" zane cried. Too late, fang used his dragon attack, caused a huge explosion, and rocks came tumbling down like an avalanche. Everyone screamed as they were separated among the rocks.

Everything went black for darcy. She found herself underneath boulders and rocks. She tried getting out, but she was being held down by the rocks and stones. She grunted in pain as she realized her leg was broken. "Z-ZANE! Help!" she cried. Darcy's ears perked up as she heard footsteps approach her. She opened her eyes and saw the Haxorus in front of her, looking down at her. Darcy tried unleashing another attack, by it was too much for her leg. She ended up passing out soon after. Haxorus sighed, lifting rocks from darcy and picked her up. He started walking off of the mountain with her, taking her somewhere. Meanwhile, Zane popped out of a pile of rocks with Mist. "AAhhh!...This dumbass! We were in a fallen rock zone!" zane angrily grunted. Mist jumped out, unharmed. "Are you alright?" zane asked. Mist nodded. "Good. Wait, where's darcy?" zane sighed in relief. Then, he remembered darcy being with him in the avalanche. "Darcy? Darcy! Where are you!?" zane called, digging through rocks, hoping to find the Umbreon somewhere. But, no matter how many times he called and dig, he couldn't find darcy. Then, a angry Onix popped out of the rocks and growled at zane. "You stupid absol! You will pa-" Onix growled. Zane clenched his teeth, he opened his mouth, an orange beam of light appeared and he yelled,

"HYPER BEAM!"

The hyper beam directly hit Onix. Onix tumbled off of the cliff, falling down. Zane stood there, holding in tears. It pained him to realize that he had lost his best friend, Darcy. "Come, zane. We have to keep moving." mist said, nuzzling him and encouraged him to keep moving. Zane slowly nodded, looking back at the rocks, and moved along with mist.

...

"Ugh...Ow...where am I?"

"Am I...dead?"

"No...this surface...it's soft."

Darcy opened her eyes and found herself in a small hunt. She was on a pile of cotton and her left leg was bandaged up. She looked around and saw the Haxorus poking the fire with a stick. She gasped, and he turned to her. "So, you finally woke up?" he asked. Darcy weakly got up, then her leg stung badly. "Ack!" darcy grunted, plopping down on the soft mattress again. "Hey, clam down! I'm not going to do anything to you!" Fang said. Darcy growled at him, "You best stay the hell away from me, zane, and mist!" Fang sighed, taking out a basket full of berries and gave one Oran berry to Darcy. Darcy was confused. "Here, eat. You're hurt." fang said. Darcy glared at him. "You didn't put poison in it, did you?" darcy growled. "Do I look like a fucking poison type?" fang asked, eating a berry to prove darcy that it is safe to eat. Darcy sighed, gobbling the berry up and soon found her leg healing. She curled her legs to her side and rest her head down. "Why?" she said. Fang turned to her. "Why did you help me?" darcy asked. "What's wrong with helping an Umbreon like you? You could've died." fang answered. "WE could've died! Why do you want that espeon?! She hasn't done anything to you!" darcy yelled. "She has. She stolen the peace stone from me." Fang growled at her. Darcy's eyes widen. "Wh-what?" Darcy said. "Yeah. She stole it from me. Now thanks to you and that absol, you're helping her get to her evil organization that's over the mountain! She never had a father. She killed her own parents." fang said. Darcy's ears went down. "I was trying to get the orb back to where it belonged, in Midnight Forest," fang started to explain.

"But that espeon stole it from me and tried to give it to her master. I don't know who, but I DO know that if I don't get that Peace stone back, it's going to be called a Destruction Stone, causing many evil Pokémon to appear out of nowhere, like Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus."

"Zane...h-he's in danger! We gotta save...I mean I gotta save him." Darcy replied, getting up slowly. "We? You don't trust me?" Fang asked. "W-well, you tried killing me and zane." darcy said. "*Sigh*...Sorry. I was just angry and was trying to get mist away from you two. But it backfired...badly." Fang apologized. Darcy looked at him. "Now do you trust me?" Fang asked. "To be honest, you seem like a good Pokémon, but how do I know if you're secretly working for mist? Pretending to chase her around and attacking her?" darcy replied. Fang angrily groaned, "I just said that she STOLE the STONE from ME!" "O-oh! Right! Sorry! I trust you...somewhat." darcy said. "Good, but it's getting late, we leave tomorrow." Fang smiled. Darcy smiled back and lied down to rest some more.

Meanwhile...

Zane and Mist were making a campsite in a mountain opening. As soon as zane made a fire, he sat down in front of it. He sadly hung his head, hoping that darcy isn't what he thinks she is. Then, mist wrapped a tail around zane's. Zane turned to her. "It's okay, zane. Your friend is in a better place." mist said, smiling. "Don't say that. She's alive. She has to be." zane said to her, eating his apple mist gave him. As soon as he finished, he lied down and faced the espeon. Zane noticed that she was hesitating to say something. "What is it?" zane asked. Mist suddenly crawled on top of zane, making him blush. "Um...are you...afraid of Fang?" she asked. Zane shook his head. "Why would I be afraid of the bastard?" zane answered. "I am..." mist said, shivering. "I lost everything because of him! I don't want to lose you." mist said, placing her head onto zane's chest. Zane let himself blush, he could no longer hide it. "Don't worry. You won't. Let's go to sleep. We're almost over the mountain." zane said, lying down to sleep. Mist happily giggled, as she watched zane drift off to sleep. When she lied down to sleep, her smile faded into a...smirk.


End file.
